1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fishing lures.
2. Background Art
The field of fishing lures includes a wide variety of different designs. However, the vast majority of fishing lures are designed to be fixed onto a fishing line in a fixed and static location, either at the terminal end of the fishing line, or at a fixed location elsewhere on the line. Many lures that are attached to a fishing line have some moving elements to attract fish to the lure, but exhibit those moving elements from an overall static position on the line. The attachment of the lure at a static, fixed position on the lines limits the degree of variability of the lure's presentation to the fish. The present invention seeks to overcome this problem by providing a lure that is capable of moving along the fishing line, without remaining in a static and fixed position on the line.